The Clinical Research Center at the University of Texas Health Science Center and Hermann Hospital provides a unique environment for clinical investigation. The faculty of the UT Medical School and UT M.D. Anderson Cancer Center appreciate the advantage and importance of having this multidisciplinary facility which provides meticulous control of experimental conditions, accurate monitoring of biologic phenomena, and proper collection and handling of valuable specimens. Major research areas will include: 1. Analysis of human macrophage function in response to fibrogenic particulates. 2. Use of 177-Lu-CC49 plus alpha interferon in patients with advanced or recurrent ovarian cancer. 3. Elucidation of genetic molecular factors responsible for familial aortic aneurysms. 4. Intraperitoneal priming with rIFNgamma followed by rlL-2 for ex vivo expansion of activated tumor infiltrating lymphocytes in immunotherapy of epithelial ovarian cancer. 5. Elucidation of effects of HIV on growth and development of hemophilic children, adolescents, and young adults. 6. Elucidation of mechanisms of infectivity of Cryptosporidium parvum for adult humans. 7. Characterization of diffuse infiltrating lymphocytosis syndrome (DILS) and its prognosis in patients with HIV infection. 8. Gene therapy in humans and the use of safety-modified retroviruses to introduce chemotherapy resistance sequences for chemoprotection during the therapy of ovarian cancer In our Clinical Research Center (CRC), we wish to conduct meaningful clinical research that elucidate basic mechanisms responsible for human disease leading to improved therapies. We wish to address important diseases and disease processes that affect children and adults with the expectation that the new insights our research provides will contribute to eradication and prevention of serious medical problems. Our CRC will combine clinical research efforts at the University of Texas Medical School and the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center at Houston. We anticipate that this combined research effort will lead o new mechanism based therapies that help cure and ultimately prevent selected medical diseases.